Die Black Schwestern
by Fantaghiro
Summary: Als Kinder waren Narcissa, Andromeda und Bellatrix unzertrennlich, doch das ist schon lange her. Dies ist die Geschichte einer Familie, erzählt aus drei unterschiedlichen Blickwinkeln.
1. Narcissa

_Denkt euch hier den üblichen Disclaimer: Alles gehört JKR, ich spiele nur damit._

_Alle Namen und Zaubersprüche sind in ihrer ursprünglichen Englischen Form._

**Narcissa**

Mein Name ist Narcissa Malfoy, doch geboren wurde ich als Narcissa Black, die älteste von drei ungleichen Schwestern. Diese Ungleichheit zeigt sich schon in unserem Aussehen; so bin ich blond wie meine Mutter, meine Schwester Andromeda ist brünett und Bellatrix, die jüngste von uns, hat rabenschwarzes Haar wie unser Vater.

Ich bin zweifelsfrei die schönste Tochter meiner Eltern, mit meergrünen Augen und einer hohen, schlanken Gestalt. Ich bin sehr stolz auf mein gutes Aussehen und versuche es mir zu bewahren, so gut ich kann, denn es ist meine wertvollste Gabe. Keine meiner Schwestern verstand je, warum es für mich so wichtig ist, andere Menschen mit meiner Erscheinung zu beeindrucken; sie sind eben vollkommen anders als ich. Doch trotz all der Unterschiede, die zwischen uns bestehen, waren wir uns immer sehr nahe, und auch wenn ich beide schon lange nicht mehr sah, werden sie immer einen besonderen Platz in meinem Herzen einnehmen.

Meine Familie war mir schon immer sehr wichtig und nie wieder war ich so glücklich, wie zu Hause in den Jahren bevor ich zur Schule ging. Wir wohnten in einem großen alten Herrenhaus, das von einem riesigen Park umgeben war. Am liebsten verbrachten wir Mädchen unsere Tage am Ufer des kleinen Teiches, der nicht weit ab von unserem Haus lag. Dort pflückte ich Gänseblümchen und Löwenzahn, die ich zu einer Krone flocht, und erfand Geschichten von bösen Drachen, tapferen Zauberern und schönen Hexen, die von Andy und Bella nachgespielt wurden. Es war eine unbeschwerte Zeit, die endete als ich auf die Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei kam.

Ich wurde zu einer Slytherin gemacht, doch weder in meinem eigenen Haus noch in den anderen fand ich Freunde. Ich vermisste die Geborgenheit und Vertrautheit meiner Familie, welche die langen Briefe meiner Mutter nicht ersetzen konnten. Auch der Unterricht gefiel mir nicht, empfand ich es doch als viel zu anstrengend, lange Listen mit Zaubertrankzutaten auswendig zu lernen, wo es doch viel mehr Spaß machte, die neueste Ausgabe der Hexenwoche durchzublättern und alle darin abgebildeten Frisuren auszuprobieren.

Meine ersten zwei Jahre in Hogwarts war ich meist einsam und unglücklich, doch dies änderte sich, als in meinem dritten Jahr Andy ebenfalls die Schule besuchte. Sie wurde vom Sprechenden Hut zwar zu einer Hufflepuff gemacht und war somit in einem anderen Haus als ich, doch trotzdem verbrachten wir unsere meiste Freizeit miteinander. Und schon bald entdeckten wir ein gemeinsames Hobby, das uns noch enger zusammenschweißte: die Welt der Muggel. Andy interessierte sich brennend für diese Gesellschaft, die elektrischen Strom verbrauchte, Musik auf runden Scheiben aufzeichnete und Bilder ablichtete, die sich nicht bewegen. Was mich so faszinierte, war die Mode (enge figurbetonte Kleider, kurze Röcke, Glockenhosen und Plateauschuhe).

Die Welt der Muggel zog uns an wie das Licht die Motten und die Tatsache, dass wir unsere Leidenschaft vor unserer Familie, die reines Blut über alles schätzte, geheim halten mussten, vergrößerte sie nur. Der Teil, der meine Schwester und mich jedoch am meisten Beeindruckte, war die Hippie-Bewegung: mit Blumen bedruckte Kleidung und lange Haare, die getragen wurden, um eine politische Meinung auszudrücken. Als Andy sich dann mit Ted Tonks anfreundete, der ein aus einer Muggelfamilie stammender Zauberer ihres Jahrgangs war, hatten wir die perfekte unerschöpfliche Quelle für Muggelzeitschriften und Schallplatten gefunden.

Eine Zeit lang ging alles gut, doch am Ende meines vierten Schuljahres erwischte der Slytherin Hausvorsteher mich im Unterricht, wie ich eine Muggelzeitschrift las. Noch am selben Tag verständigte er meine Eltern davon und als ich eine Woche später nachhause kam, war die Hölle los. Mein Vater brüllte mich an, meine Mutter weinte und ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie ich da wieder herauskommen könnte. Andy half mir natürlich nicht, denn niemand wusste, dass sie sich ebenfalls mit der Muggelwelt eingelassen hatte und sie wollte es dabei belassen. Und ich bewies schwesterliche Loyalität und verpetzte sie nicht.

Nach langem hin und her beschlossen meine Eltern schließlich, mich von Hogwarts zu nehmen, da die Schlammblüter, die dorthin gingen, anscheinend einen schlechten Einfluss auf mich hatten. Andy und Bella, die nach jenem Sommer eingeschult werden sollte, besuchten jedoch weiter Hogwarts, wahrscheinlich wollte man sie nicht für mein Vergehen bestrafen, indem man auch sie in ein anderes Land schickte.

So kam ich auf die berühmteste Reinblüterschule des Nordens: Durmstrang. Ich war dankbar noch einmal neu anfangen zu dürfen und beschloss, meine zweite Chance gut zu nützen. Ich hielt mich von allem fern, was mich auf irgendeine Weise mit Muggeln oder Schlammblütern in Verbindung hätte bringen können, konzentrierte mich darauf, meine schulischen Leistungen zu verbessern und bald hatte ich sogar eine Freundschaft geschlossen.

Igor Karkaroff war in meinem Jahrgang, kam aus einer respektablen reinblütigen Familie und bot mir schon gleich an meinem ersten Schultag an, mir zu helfen den Stoff in Duellieren, einem Fach, das es in Hogwarts nicht gab, nachzuholen. Dankbar nahm ich seine Hilfe an und als ich meine erste Prüfung in Duellieren bestand, lud er mich zur Feier des Tages in ein Tanzcafé ein einem nahe gelegenen Dorf ein, in dem nur Hexen und Zauberer lebten. Dort geschah es auch, dass er mich das erste Mal küsste und so begann meine erste romantische Beziehung.

Drei Jahre lang blieben Igor und ich ein Paar, bis zu unserem Abschluss. Im darauf folgenden Sommer kehrte ich nach Hause zurück. Meine Familie empfing mich mit offenen Armen, doch obwohl sie mir meine Sünde verziehen hatte, war eine unüberbrückbare Kluft wischen uns entstanden, die sich nie wieder schließen würde.

Eines lauen Juliabends gaben meine Eltern eine aufwendige Party zu der auch Lucius Malfoy kam, ein entfernter Cousin meines Vaters. Er war nur ein Jahr älter als ich und der ansehnlichste Mann, den ich je getroffen hatte. Den ganzen Abend über unterhielten wir uns – oder besser gesagt er redete und ich hörte zu. Er erzählte mir von den Unruhen im Ministerium, von einer neuen politischen Bewegung und von seiner Familie. Doch nichts interessierte mich mehr, als seine große Gestalt, sein seidiges weißblondes Haar und seine stahlblauen Augen. Als er mich bei unserer Verabschiedung um ein Rendezvous bat, sagte ich mit Freude zu und noch innerhalb der nächsten Stunde trennte ich mich von Igor per Eulenpost.

In jenem Sommer wurde meine sechzehnjährige Schwester Andy von ihrem Schlammblüterfreund Ted Tonks schwanger. Es war ein Skandal und als sie auch noch darauf bestand, das Kind zu bekommen, warfen unsere Eltern sie hinaus. Sie fand bei der Mutter ihres Freundes Unterschlupf, die sich auch bereiterklärte, sich um das Baby zu kümmern, solange Andy und Ted noch zur Schule gingen. Bis heute habe ich meine Nichte Nymphadora noch nie gesehen, denn auf Verlangen meiner Eltern brach ich den Kontakt zu Andy ab.

Zwei Jahre darauf, kurz nach meinem zwanzigsten Geburtstag, wurde ich zu Narcissa Malfoy. Unsere ersten Ehejahre waren die schönsten und mein Glück wurde nur durch die Tatsache getrübt, dass Lucius sich mit den Anhängern des Dunklen Lords eingelassen hatte. Politik ist immer eine gefährliche Sache, egal auf welcher Seite man steht und ich beschwor ihn, sich da herauszuhalten. Doch er verlangte von mir, mich in diesem Fall nicht in seine Angelegenheiten einzumischen und ich musste wohl oder übel seinen Wunsch respektieren.

Der Krieg war eine harte Zeit, ständig fürchtete ich um meinen Gatten. Als er schließlich vorbei war und ich glaubte, endlich aufatmen zu können, verlor ich meine letzte Schwester. Bella wurde als Todesserin überführt und zu einer lebenslangen Freiheitsstrafe in Azkaban verurteilt.

Zur gleichen Zeit brachte ich meinen ersten und einzigen Sohn, Draco, zur Welt. Vom ersten Augenblick an war er mein ein und alles. Durch ihn begann ich nachzudenken, über die Welt, den Krieg, meine Familie. Ich vermisste meine Schwestern und die unbeschwerten Kindertage, die wir zusammen verlebt hatten, doch ich war auch froh, dass ich nicht an ihrer Stelle eine Teenagerschwangerschaft oder Azkaban erdulden hatte müssen. Wenn man es genau betrachtet, bin ich wohl die Schwester, die es am besten traf.


	2. Andromeda

**Andromeda**

Mein Name ist Andromeda Tonks, doch geboren wurde ich als Andromeda Black, die mittlere von drei ungleichen Schwestern. Diese Ungleichheit zeigt sich vor allem in unseren Charakteren. Narcissa, die älteste, wollte eigentlich immer nur bewundert und geliebt werden und um dieses Ziel zu erreichen, setzte sie ihre außergewöhnliche Schönheit ein. Bellatrix, die jüngste, legte nie viel wert auf Beliebtheit und Aussehen. Für sie war es nur wichtig, stark zu sein und ernst genommen zu werden. Wahrscheinlich ist der einzige Mensch, dem sie sich jemals unterwarf, Er,-dessen-Name-nicht-genannt-werden-darf. Und ich, ich war wohl schon immer die Rebellin der Familie, diejenige die alles in Frage stellte und immer ihren eigenen Weg gehen musste.

Meine Schwestern und ich sind also vollkommen unterschiedlich und trotzdem, oder vielleicht gerade deswegen, hingen wir sehr stark aneinander; vor allem als Kinder waren wir unzertrennlich. Als Cissy mit acht Jahren von einem Privatlehrer Unterricht erhielt, bestanden Bella und ich darauf, ebenfalls schon lesen, schreiben und rechnen zu lernen. Als sie später nach Hogwarts ging und wir noch zu Hause blieben, schweißte uns dies noch enger zusammen. Jede Nacht kletterte Bella zu mir ins Bett und wir redeten stundenlang und malten uns aus, wie toll es sein würde, wenn wir erst alle drei auf dieselbe Schule gingen. Wie wir bei nächtlichen Streifzügen den Verbotenen Wald erkunden würden und wie wir nach der Riesenkrake im See tauchen würden.

Zwei Jahre später kam ich endlich nach Hogwarts und es gefiel mir dort von Anfang an. Der Unterricht war interessant und ich mochte alle meine Mitschüler, vor allem Ted Tonks und Amelia Bones. Ich hatte auch endlich wieder Gelegenheit, viel Zeit mit Cissy zu verbringen. Endlos lange hörten wir Schallplatten von den Beatles und lasen über das Leben in der Muggelwelt.

Leider kamen unsere Eltern Cissy hinter die Schliche und da sie Muggel und Muggelgeborene hassten und nicht wollten, dass ihre Tochter sich mit so etwas abgibt, steckten sie Cissy in eine Schule für Reinblütler. Zum Glück wussten sie nicht, dass auch ich mich für die Muggel interessierte und so ließen sie mich in Hogwarts. Doch noch lange machte ich mir Vorwürfe, Cissy nicht beigestanden und die Hälfte der Schuld auf mich genommen zu haben. Seit damals war unser Verhältnis nie wieder so eng wie zuvor.

Auch mit Bella, die in jenem Jahr eingeschult wurde, verstand ich mich nicht mehr so gut. Sie nahm es mir wohl übel, dass ich mit Muggelgeborenen befreundet war; sie selbst war Anführerin einer Clique von Reinblütlern.

Aber ich hatte meine eigene kleine Gruppe von engen Freunden. Sieben Jahre lang waren Ted Tonks, Amelia Bones, Frank Longbottom und ich unzertrennlich. Wir schmuggelten zusammen Joints nach Hogwarts, trugen Anhänger mit der Aufschrift „Werwölfe sind auch Leute" und wurden Blutsbrüder. Wir ließen uns die Haare wachsen, sangen „All you need is love" und schworen uns, die Welt zu verändern. Die einzige Errungenschaft der Sechziger, die ich ausließ, war die Pille, und so wurde ich mit sechzehn in einer lauen Frühlingsnacht zu den Klängen von Sonny & Cher schwanger. Für meine Familie war es ein Drama, für Ted und mich ebenfalls, doch er hielt wunderbar zu mir und ließ mich bei ihm einziehen, als man mich aus meinem Elternhaus warf.

Wenn man der Meinung ist, dass alles, was man braucht, Liebe ist, dann ist es ein ziemlicher Schock festzustellen, dass man ebenfalls Strampelanzüge, Windeln und Babynahrung braucht. Am Anfang war es besonders hart, doch Teds Mutter unterstützte uns tatkräftig und kümmerte sich um Nymphadora Freedom Peace Tonks, während ihre Eltern die Ausbildung beendeten.

Nach dem Abschluss bekam ich einen Job als Verkäuferin bei Flourish&Blotts, Ted begann beim Tagespropheten zu arbeiten. Wir sahen uns einmal pro Monat, wenn er Nymphadora besuchte, und wir waren immer noch Freunde, doch unsere Beziehung war in die Brüche gegangen. Mit zwanzig hatte ich eine kurze Affäre mit Sturgis Podmore, doch es war nichts Ernstes und ich wollte auch nichts dergleichen. Alles, was ich wollte, war meine Tochter großziehen und mich von möglichen Todessern fernhalten, die sie hassen würden, weil sie ein Halbblut war.

Am einundzwanzigsten Juni war es dann so weit. Ted stand völlig aufgelöst vor meiner Tür und erzählte mir, er wäre bedroht worden, weil er es als Schlammblut gewagt hatte, eine reinblütige Hexe wie mich anzurühren. Seitdem lebten wir in ständiger Angst und es wurde mit jedem Tag, der ohne Zwischenfall verging, schlimmer. Ich konnte mich kaum noch auf die Arbeit konzentrieren, wenn ich schlief hatte ich Albträume und bei jedem lauten Geräusch zuckte ich unwillkürlich zusammen.

Schließlich beschlossen Ted und ich, mit unserem Kind auszuwandern. Wir gingen nach Spanien und dort, weitab von der ständig wachsenden Anhängerschaft des Dunklen Lords, konnten wir endlich wieder aufatmen. Es war eine schöne Zeit, die wir in Madrid verbrachten und Ted und ich kamen uns erneut sehr nahe, bis wir eines Tages feststellten, dass wir uns wieder verliebt hatten. Dieses mal funktionierte unsere Beziehung und schließlich heirateten wir sogar. Kurz darauf erreichte uns die Nachricht vom Sturz Voldemorts. Wir liebten Spanien zwar, vermissten unsere Heimat jedoch, also kehrten wir zurück.

Doch das England, das wir dort fanden, war kaum wiederzuerkennen. Die Angst war verschwunden und an ihre Stelle war Hass getreten. Hass auf die Anhänger von Sie-wissen-schon-wem, die so lange ungestraft die Menschen terrorisiert hatten. Und dann hatten auch noch einige seiner Leute versucht, ihn nach seinem Verschwinden zu finden um ihn wieder an die Macht zu bringen, wobei sie die Auroren Frank und Alice Longbottom in den Wahnsinn gefoltert hatten. Die Leute schrieen nach dem Blut der vier jungen Todesser und ich gab ihnen recht – bis ich erfuhr, dass eine der Beschuldigten meine Schwester Bella war.

Zum ersten Mal in meinem Leben verlor ich vollkommen den Halt. Der Raum, in dem ich mich befand, begann sich immer schneller zu drehen. Ich zweifelte ernsthaft an meinem Verstand, denn der Gedanke, das kleine Mädchen, welches monatelang zu mir unter die Bettdecke gekrochen war, könnte eine Todesserin sein, war doch reiner Wahnsinn. Hier musste ein furchtbarer Irrtum vorliegen, den ich schnell klären würde. Ich besorgte also einen Babysitter für Dora und machte mich schnurstracks auf den Weg nach Azkaban. Eine Freundin im Ministerium, Amelia Bones, hatte mir einen Passierschein verschafft und so ließ man mich zur Zelle meiner Schwester.

Sie stand am vergitterten Fenster zum Gang und starrte mich mit glasigen Augen an, ohne mich zu erkennen. Ich stürzte zu ihr und rief ihren Namen, doch sie reagierte nicht.

„Bella," flüsterte ich und berührte ihre Hand sachte mit meinen Fingerspitzen. Sie sah furchtbar aus, ganz abgemagert und verhärmt. Sie gehörte nicht hierher, sie war unschuldig; dieser Ort würde sie mit Sicherheit zu Grunde richten, wenn er das nicht schon längst getan hatte.

„Er wird mich belohnen. Ich bin seine treuste Dienerin. Er wird mich belohnen wenn er erst wieder an der Macht ist," murmelte Bella. Ich zuckte zusammen. Sie redete als ob… als ob es wahr wäre.

„Bella, was sagst du da?"

Plötzlich wusste ich, dass sie mich erkannte. Eine Zärtlichkeit trat in ihren Blick, die ich schon lange nicht mehr gesehen hatte.

„Andy," hauchte sie, „er wird mich fürstlich belohnen."

Heiße Tränen liefen über meine Wangen als ich verstand. Sie legte ein Geständnis ihrer Schuld ab.

„Bella, Bella! Warum nur? Du bist doch meine Schwester, meine kleine Schwester."

„Ich habe dir nie etwas zu leide getan. Oder Ted. Oder deiner Schlammbluttochter."

Verzweifelt klammerte ich mich an die Gitterstäbe. Wie hatte nur alles so schief gehen können? Ich wollte zu ihr, wollte sie umarmen, ihr vergeben, wollte die Zeit zurückdrehen und ihre Taten ungeschehen machen. Aber Bella trat zurück und ihr Blick verschleierte sich wieder.

„Er wird zurückkehren und mich fürstlich belohnen," sagte sie und ich begriff, dass ich sie verloren hatte.

In den darauf folgenden Tagen fand ich wieder zu meinem alten Lebensrhythmus in London zurück, doch der Anblick Bellas in Azkaban wollte mich nicht loslassen. So begann ich, intensiv über meine Schwestern und mich nachzudenken. Was war nur aus den drei kleinen Mädchen geworden, deren größter Traum es war, einmal durch den Verbotenen Wald von Hogwarts zu laufen? Bellatrix war zur kaltblütigen Mörderin mutiert, die einen meiner ältesten Freunde gefoltert hatte, bis er den Versand verlor. Narcissa hatte Lucius Malfoy geheiratet, den kältesten Mann, der mir je begegnet war, vermutlich nicht aus Liebe sondern weil er aus einer respektablen reinblütigen Familie stammte – es war genau das, was unsere Eltern von ihr erwartet hatten. Ich hingegen habe eine wundervolle Tochter und einen Ehemann, den ich über alles liebe. Wenn man es genau betrachten, bin ich wohl die Schwester, die es am Besten traf.

_TBC_


	3. Bellatrix

_Hier ist es, das letzte Kapitel. __Bitte hinterlasst eine Review, damit ich weiß, wie es euch gefällt._

****

**Bellatrix**

Mein Name ist Bellatrix Lestrange, doch geboren wurde ich als Bellatrix Black, die jüngste von drei ungleichen Schwestern. Diese Ungleichheit zeigt sich in unseren Prioritäten, in dem woran wir glauben, wofür wir leben, wofür wir bereit sind zu sterben. Narcissa, die älteste von uns, ist eine gute, jedoch leicht zu beeinflussende Frau, die einmal auf die schiefe Bahn geriet, allerdings von unseren Eltern auf den rechten Weg zurückgeführt wurde. Andromeda, meine zweite Schwester, geriet ebenfalls auf die schiefe Bahn, doch anstatt ihre Fehler einzusehen, besteht sie bis auf den heutigen Tag darauf, nichts Falsches getan zu haben, als sie ein Schlammblut heiratete und sein Kind zur Welt brachte. Ich werde sie wohl nie verstehen und ich kann nur hoffen, dass sich unsere Wege nie wieder kreuzen, denn dann müsste ich sie wohl für den Verrat an ihrem Blut töten.

Cissy war immer die Schöne, sanftmütige, die es jedem recht machen wollte. Andy war die Träumerin mit dem rebellischen Wesen. Ich liebte die Beiden, doch ich glich ihnen überhaupt nicht. Es war mir schon immer egal wie ich aussah. Wenn wir als Kinder zusammen Ritter und Drache spielten, wollte ich immer der Drache sein, der im Gebüsch lauerte – wobei ich meine Roben zerriss – und der im Schlamm herumkroch. Ich war auch nie Andromedas Meinung, dass man durch genügend Liebe diese Welt zu einer besseren machen konnte. Mein Leben lang verspürte ich diese Leidenschaft in mir, die ich nicht ausleben konnte. Ich wollte ein Drache sein, doch ich war keiner. Ich wollte mich auf die Jagd nach Riesen begeben, doch dies wäre höchst unangemessen gewesen. Für die Frauen in meiner Familie gibt es nur eine Zukunft: Sie heiraten einen möglichst wohlhabenden reinblütigen Mann und bringen seine reinblütigen Kinder zur Welt. Schon als ich mit elf auf die Hogwarts-Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei kam, wusste ich, dass ich so enden musste. Andy ging ebenfalls nach Hogwarts, Cissy war bis zu jenem Jahr dort gewesen, doch unsere Eltern hatten beschlossen, sie sollte auf eine Schule für Reinblütige wechseln, um nicht dem schädlichen Einfluss der Schlammblüter ausgesetzt zu sein. Ich fragte mich oft, warum ich nicht auch nach Durmstrang durfte und ich kam zu dem Schluss, dass sie mich wohl für stark genug hielten, den Familienprinzipien treu zu bleiben.

An meinem ersten Schultag hatte ich den Entschluss gefasst, mich an meine Schwester Andy zu halten, doch wir wurden im Zug voneinander getrennt und als ich auf der Suche nach ihr durch den Hogwarts-Express lief, stieß ich auf zwei Jungen, die miteinander stritten. Sie zogen ihre Zauberstäbe und begannen sich zu duellieren. Der größere Junge rief zwei Flüche kurz hintereinander. Einer davon schoss am Ziel vorbei und versengte meinen Umhang, der zweite traf und ließ den kleineren Jungen zu Boden gehen. Bevor ich noch genau wusste, was ich tat, hatte ich meinen Zauberstab gezogen und rief einen Fluch, der den Größeren zurückschleuderte. Er rappelte sich auf und sah mich überrascht an, als hätte er mich erst jetzt bemerkt.

„Wer bist du und warum mischst du dich hier ein?" fragte er.

„Ich bin Bellatrix Black und ich mische mich ein, weil du nicht nur auf jemanden losgehst, der kleiner ist als du, sondern weil du auch noch meinen neuen Umhang ruiniert hast."

„Du bist Andromedas Schwester?"

Ich nickte.

„Na gut, ich gebe dir einen Rat: Kümmere dich in Zukunft um deine eigenen Angelegenheiten." Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ging.

Der andere Junge kam nun wieder auf die Beine. „Ted Tonks – der hält sich auch für etwas Besseres, weil er ein Schlammblut ist," sagte er verächtlich.

„Wirklich, ein Schlammblut?" fragte ich erstaunt und sah dem großen Jungen nach. „Ich habe noch nie eines gesehen."

„Du bist eine Black? Ich bin Rabastan Lestrange." Wir schüttelten die Hände. „Du hast ja noch deinen Koffer bei dir. Findest du keinen Platz?"

„Eigentlich wollte ich zu meiner Schwester, aber die ist anscheinend verschwunden."

„Du kannst dich zu mir und meinem Bruder setzten. Wir haben reichlich Platz, sonst ist nur Severus bei uns." Ich nahm sein Angebot gerne an.

Kurze Zeit später gesellten sich noch drei Burschen zu uns und da der Zug so voll war, verbrachten wir die Fahrt zu siebent in einem Abteil für sechs. Wir waren alles Erstklässler und verstanden uns auf Anhieb. Die Lestrange Brüder mochte ich am liebsten, sie waren sehr witzig und kannten schon eine Menge Flüche, von denen sie uns ein paar vorführten. Rosier und Wilkens kann ich schon von Kindheit an, da unsere Familien eng miteinander befreundet waren. Avery kannte ich ebenfalls, er war mein Cousin. Snape war mir weniger sympathisch, er saß den Großteil der Zeit nur stumm da und sah miesepetrig vor sich hin.

Wir Sieben wurden bei unserer Ankunft in Hogwarts alle zu Slytherins gemacht und schon bald waren wir unzertrennlich. Mir gefiel die Schulzeit. Ich hatte nie Schwierigkeiten beim Lernen und ich hatte tolle Freunde. Der einzige Wermutstropfen war die Entdeckung, dass Andy mit Schlammblütlern befreundet war. Es war in der zweiten Schulwoche, als ich gerade mit Rosier und Avery aus der Bibliothek kam, da sah ich Andromeda und Ted Tonks zusammen stehen und lachen. Ich war wie erstarrt. Meine Schwester, die mir beigebracht hatte auf einem Besen zu fliegen, lachte mit einem Schlammblut und schlug ihm spielerisch auf den Arm. Plötzlich drehte sie den Kopf und sah mich an. Unsere Blicke trafen sich und ich erwartete, in ihren Augen Scham zu sehen, doch nichts dergleichen geschah. Ich straffte also meine Schultern, fasste meine Bücher fester und ging schnell an ihr vorbei, dicht gefolgt von meinen Freunden.

„War das gerade deine Schwester mit einem Schlammblut?" fragte Avery.

„Ja," antwortete ich knapp. Mein Gesicht brannte.

„Erlauben deine Eltern so etwas?"

„Nein." Ich biss mir auf die Zunge.

„Du solltest ihnen schreiben."

„Ich bin doch keine verdammte Petze," rief ich. „Soll Andy doch machen, was sie will. Ich weiß, was ich meinem reinen Blut schuldig bin."

Von dem Moment an ging ich ihr so gut ich konnte aus dem Weg. Anscheinend war ich die einzige von uns drei Schwestern, die ihre Herkunft nicht verriet.

Als Andy sechzehn war, ließ sie sich von Ted Tonks schwängern. Meine Eltern warfen sie natürlich hinaus. Ich war unglaublich wütend – sie hatte mich und unsere ganze Familie verraten; wir bedeuteten ihr anscheinend überhaupt nichts. Als Snape dann im Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum lauthals verkündete, dass meine Schwester es sich von Muggeln besorgen lässt, verlor ich die Kontrolle. Ich zog meinen Zauberstab und setzte Snape mit dem Ganzkörperklammer Fluch außer Gefecht.

„Beleidige mich noch einmal und ich bringe dich um. Aber zur Warnung werde ich dir heute nur deinen schmutzigen Mund auswaschen," schrie ich. „Scourgify!" Snape begann Schaumblasen zu spucken und die Zuschauer, die sich um uns versammelt hatten, begannen zu klatschen.

Rodolphus Lestrange trat zu mir und legte einen Arm um meine Schultern. „Vergiss den kleinen Wichser," sagte er mit einem abfälligen Blick zu Snape. „Lass uns zum See gehen und den schönen Tag genießen."

Die Schulzeit verging wie im Flug und plötzlich hatten wir unseren Abschluss in der Tasche.

An jenem letzten Abend saß ich noch lange mit Rodolphus vor dem Kamin im Gemeinschaftsraum. Wir tranken Feuerwhisky, den wir hereingeschmuggelt hatten, und ich gestand ihm meine Ängste, genau so zu werden wie meine Schwestern.

„Niemals!" Seine Wangen glühten vom Alkohol und der Hitze. „Du bist die reinblütigste Hexe, die ich kenne. Und du bist echt tough und-" Er fuchtelte mit den Armen in der Luft, nach Worten ringend. „Du könntest ein Todesser werden, wenn du ein Mann wärst."

„Das wäre toll," kicherte ich. Einem Impuls folgend leerte ich mein Glas in einem Zug, stellte es auf dem Boden ab und setzte mich dann rittlings auf Rodolphus Schoß.

„Was machst du da?" fragte er.

Ich lachte. „Ist doch offensichtlich." Und mit diesen Worten küsste ich ihn.

Der Sex war nicht besonders toll, aber immerhin war es für uns beide das erste Mal und wir waren noch dazu betrunken. In den kommenden Wochen hatten wir viel freie Zeit, um unsere Technik zu verbessern. Wir verbrachten einen einmonatigen Urlaub auf einer kleinen griechischen Insel – den größten Teil davon im Bett. Am letzten Tag unseres Aufenthalts weckte Rodolphus mich mit einem Frühstückstablett auf; es gab Kaffee, Toast mit Marmelade und einen Verlobungsring. Ich brauchte ungefähr eine halbe Minute, um richtig aufzuwachen und seinen Antrag anzunehmen.

Es war ganz nett, mit Rodolphus verheiratet zu sein. Wir kannten uns lange und hatten die gleichen Ansichten. Doch irgendetwas fehlte mir. Es gab zu viele Stunden, in denen ich müßig herumsaß und zusah, wie das Leben vorbei zog. Ein Job kam nicht in Frage, bei einer Frau meiner Stellung, ein Hobby hatte ich auch nicht.

Eines Tages, als ich mich wieder einmal in meinem viktorianischen Herrenhaus zu Tode langweilte, wurde die Tür geöffnet und meine Schwester Andy trat ein. Ich stand da wie erstarrt. Sie sprach von unserer Kindheit; davon wie sehr sie mich vermisste; dass meine Nichte heute ihren fünften Geburtstag hatte.

„Ihr Name ist Nymphadora," sagte Andy. Ich spürte wie sich mein Herz zusammenzog. Damals, als wir klein waren, erfand Cissy oft Märchen, welche sie uns erzählte. Meine Lieblingsgeschichte handelte von einer schönen Hexe namens Nymphadora, deren Ehemann starb und um seinen Tod zu rächen, verwandelte Nymphadora sich in einen Drachen und spie Feuer auf das Dorf, in dem seine Mörder lebten. Andy und ich hatten diese Geschichte so oft nachgespielt und jedes Mal war ich der Drache.

Jetzt, so viele Jahre später, stand Andy vor mir, ergriff meine Hände und sagte: „Bitte, Bella, komm heute auf die Geburtstagsparty deiner Nichte." Ich gab nach.

Auf dem Fest wimmelte es nur so von Schlammblütlern und ähnlichem Abschaum. Sogar der Blutsverräter James Potter war mit seiner Lily da, natürlich begleitet von seinen ebenso verachtenswerten Freunden. Als meine Nichte den rattengleichen Peter Pettigrew sah, runzelte sie ihre kleine Nase und rief laut: „Dich mag ich nicht!"

Ich musste schmunzeln – anscheinend hatte das Mädchen doch etwas Geschmack. Aber schon im nächsten Moment zerstörte sie meine gute Meinung, denn sie strahlte das Halbblut Remus Lupin an und sagte: „Dich mag ich." Dann ergriff sie seine Hand und verkündete: „Wenn ich groß bin, werden wir heiraten." Lupins Gesicht lief rot an, mein Cousin Sirius erstickte beinahe an einem Lachanfall und ich verdrehte genervt die Augen. Andromeda würde es sicher nichts ausmachen, wenn ihre Tochter ein ekelhaftes Halbblut heiratete, oder ein Schlammblut, oder gleich einen Vampir oder Werwolf, wenn wir schon dabei sind. Oh Merlin!

Ich hielt es eine geschlagene Stunde auf der Party aus, dann verschwand ich. Von widersprüchlichen Gedanken und Gefühlen getrieben hastete ich durch die Straßen ohne ein bestimmtes Ziel vor Augen. Es war finster, kalt, der Wind blies, aber ich nahm nichts von meiner Umwelt war bis… Das Dunkle Mal schwebte über einem Haus auf der gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite. Aus dem Inneren waren Kampfgeräusche zu hören. Ich näherte mich langsam dem Eingang.

Plötzlich flog die Tür auf und zwei Gestalten stürzten auf die Straße: Ein Todesser und eine Aurorin – in einen tödlichen Kampf verwickelt. Doch nein, das war kein Todesser, das war der Dunkle Lord persönlich. Voldemort!

Ohne mir über meine Tat oder Absicht im Klaren zu sein, zückte ich meinen Zauberstab und rief: „Avada Kedavra." Die Leiche der Aurorin fiel zu Boden. Voldemort drehte sich um und starrte mich aus rot glühenden Augen an. Noch nie hatte ich solche Angst, solche Erregung gespürt wie in diesem Moment. Ich ging in die Knie und sagte mit erstaunlich fester Stimme: „Mein Name ist Bellatrix Lestrange und ich bin Eure treue Dienerin, mein Lord."

Ich habe meine Bestimmung gefunden. Narcissa ist eine brave kleine Hausfrau, Andromeda ist eine Verräterin ihres Erbes, ich war und bin die loyalste Ergebene des Dunklen Lords. Wenn man es genau betrachtet, bin ich wohl die Schwester, die es am Besten traf.

_ENDE_


End file.
